Harry Potter and compagnies
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Bon alors, à la base Harrypotterandco. est un forum de RPG, comprenait jeux de rôles, où se mêle joyeusement les héros de J.K. Rowling et les persos de diverses fanfiction... On y retrouve donc notre cher corps enseignant, un peu perturbé par l'arrivée de


**_Titre : Harry Potter and compagnies_**

**_Auteur : Wolf-Kitsune & Mékyah_**

**_Rating : Euh... Pour l'instant, on va dire K+_**

**_Genre : Gros mélange : amitié, romance ( yaoi et hétéro), angst..._**

**_Disclaimer : Bon alors hein, les persos de J.K Rowling sont toujours à elle et le reste appartient aux joueurs du forum alors interdiction d'y toucher sous peine de grave sanction... Z'êtes prévenu!_**

**_Note : Bon alors, à la base _****_Harrypotterandco._****_ est un forum de RPG, comprenait jeux de rôles, où se mêle joyeusement les héros de J.K. Rowling et les persos de diverses fanfiction... On y retrouve donc notre cher corps enseignant, un peu perturbé par l'arrivée de deux jeunes professseurs complétement déjantés, un Harry Potter qui se découvre une cousine Mékyah Kearson, un Draco Malefoy fortement tenter par le fait de rejoindre la maison des Gryffondors, la niéce de Voldemort amoureuse du frére adoptif de Mékyah, un roi des elfes complétement déjanté, etc...  
Vous voulez plus de détails? Bin, vous avez cas lire la fanfiction!!!! ;)_**

_Chapitre 1 : Sexy __back_

Remus s'arrêta un instant et considéra le château d'un air songeur. La rentrée était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il faut dire qu'il avait reçu la lettre annonçant sa nomination au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au milieu du mois d'août , en même que celle de Lyam d'ailleurs. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à son ami, depuis peu. Les cheveux châtain clair un peu long sur la nuque, les yeux gris pétillants perpétuellement de gentillesse, le sourire franc lui donnait un air juvénile et innocent. Mais Remus s'avançait que c'était, non pas une façade, mais une conclusion facile. Le jeune Dragon était certes un garçon sympathique mais tout de même âgé de plus de six cents ans et parfois sujet à des crises d'une rare violence. Un peu comme lui les soirs de pleine lune en somme... Il soupira et entra dans le château, encore désert pour deux jours, la rentrée des élèves n'ayant lieu que le deux septembre. Le loup-garou considéra le plafond enchanté du hall d'un air rêveur, le regard perdu au milieu des maigres cumulus parsemant ici et là le ciel bleu. Une voix aïgue et légèrement éraillée l'arracha de façon plutôt brutale à sa contemplation:

« Remus! »

L'homme retient difficilement une grimace et se retourna avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Sibylle... Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?! demanda -t-il à la silhouette recouverte de châle et de colifichets bruyants »

La professeur de Divination lui offrit un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles et lui répondit d'une voix de crécelle:

« Oh! Remus ! Vous êtes si charmant et attentif! J'ai passé de merveilleuse vacances et j'ai eu de merveilleuses prédiction concernant ma vie amoureuse de cette nouvelle année... - elle battit des cils et gloussa en rougissant – Mais mes vacances auraient été plus agréable si vous étiez rester à Poudlard comme la plupart des autres professeurs... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lupin déglutit discrètement. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun des professeurs de Poudlard que Sibylle Trelawney n'était pas insensible au charme de Remus Lupin, au grand désespoir de celui-ci résolument homosexuel depuis son adolescence.

Un rire mal contenu lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut à la gauche de Sibylle, trois silhouette qu'il n'avait pas aperçut à cause de la pénombre de cette fin d'après-midi. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall et Lyam s'approchèrent de lui à leurs tours le sourire aux lèvres, voir même le fou rire pour Lyam. Le directeur de Poudlard, le regard pétillants derrière ses lunettes, le salua d'un hochement de tête puis demanda d'un ton badin:

« Votre voyage c'est bien passé Remus?! »

Le loup-garou tenta d'ignorer le fou rire de Lyam et les roucoulements d'une Sibylle un peu trop prés à son goût et répondit d'une voix calme:

« Excellent Albus... - il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Lyam puis reporta son attention sur le directeur – Suis-je en retard pour la réunion de pré-rentrée? »

Lyam reprit son sérieux, sous le regard compatissant de Minerva et répondit à la place du directeur:

« Non, non Moon! C'est moi qui suis arrivé ce matin très tôt... Histoire de prendre mes marques... »

Albus eut un sourire et ajouta:

« Minerva et moi avons pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour Lyam de se familiariser avec les lieux... Après tout, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est revenu à Poudlard... »

Sibylle, jusque là accroché aux bras de Lupin et occupée à essayer de lui lire les lignes de la main, reporta son attention sur le jeune Dragon. La directrice des Gryffondors le remarqua et toussota, attirant tout les regards vers elle:

« Albus, il me semblerait sage de ne pas perdre de temps en bavardage. Remus vient juste d'arrivé et la réunion débute dans à peine une heure... Il faudrait qu'il puisse avoir le temps de s'installer et de se reposer un peu. Déclara-t-elle en fixant le directeur »

Le vieil homme approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Remus:

« Il me semble que Minerva a raison... Remus vous disposez de vos appartements habituels, vous serez loger à côté de Lyam cette année... - le Dragon lui sourit et leva le pouce en signe de satisfaction – Bien, je vais vous laisser vous installez... »

Remus le remercia d'un sourire et d'un simple mouvement de baguette réduit ses valises et les glissa ensuite dans la poche de sa veste éliminée. Il grimpa l'escalier, Lyam lui emboîtant le pas et se mettant à discuter avec lui d'un ton joyeux des merveilleux de la Foret Interdite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyam , confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de l'appartement de Remus, feuilletait un bouquin de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de quatrièmes années. Il avait accepté avec joie la proposition qu'Albus lui avait faite d'enseigner les Forces du Mal d'un point de vue pratique aux élèves de Poudlard et aussi de remplacer Remus lors des pleines lunes. Ce dernier était en train de faire une sieste bien méritée après un éprouvant voyage en Poudlard Express et il sourit en repensant à sa tête lorsque Sibylle lui avait sauté dessus à peine était-il arrivé.

« Pauvre Remus... fit-il en tournant la page de son livre »

La porte de la chambre de son ami s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et l'homme, les yeux encore embué de sommeil lui demanda d'une voix endormie:

« Pourquoi « Pauvre Remus » ? »

Lyam sourit et reposa son livre.

« Parce que tu es victime du syndrome de la « Don Juanitude malgré lui ». répliqua-t-il en se levant »

Son ami loup-garou cligna des yeux et le regard.

« De quôa?! questionna-t-il, très intelligemment »

Lyam sourit et saisit sa veste puis s'expliqua:

« De « Don Juanitude malgré lui », tu séduis tout ceux qui t'approche sans le vouloir... Tu es une vraie bombe sexuelle mon pauvre Remynou... »

Remus cligna des yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit pour s'exclamer:

« Je ne suis pas une bombe sexuelle!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si. fit Lyam catégorique

Je ne séduis pas tout ceux qui m'approchent!!!

Si. - Lyam tendit sa main droite sous nez, les doigts pliés – Tout d'abord, il y a cette chère Sibylle – il déplia un doigt – puis vient ensuite Sirius – il déplia le deuxième doigt et coupa court aux protestation d'un Remus rouge pivoine – qui n'arrête pas de reluquer tes fesses dés qu'il a une possibilité... - le Dragon eut un grand sourire et déplia tout ses autres doigts – Puis viennent enfin tout tes élèves, masculins ou féminins qui faute de faire des progrès en DFMC doivent avoir le mérite de connaître les traits de ton visage par coeur... »

Lyam eut un sourire étincelant, et un peu moqueur, en voyant le joli rouge coquelicot qui s'étalait sur les joues de son ami. Pris d'un léger sentiment de pitié en le voyant pousser un soupir de désespoir et d'accablement, il lui saisit l'épaule et l'entra vers la porte de l'appartement:

« Allez va! C'est pas grave! Si ça peut te consoler, je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de toi ,moi... »

Remus fut secoué d'un rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Lyam ajouta, les yeux plein de malice:

« Même si tu as un joli petit cul... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Minerva considéra avec un sourire les deux hommes entraient dans la salle de réunion, leurs rires emplissant la pièce. Le pli soucieux qui plissait son front se dissipa quelque peu en les voyant chahuter comme des gamins. Albus leva le nez de ses papiers et eut un regard bienveillant tout en leurs faisant signe de s'asseoir. La directrice des Gryffondors remarqua cependant son air soucieux, sans doute dû à des mauvaises nouvelles venant des espions de l'Ordre. Elle retient un soupir et s'assit à son tour entre Albus et Severus. Celui-ci eut un reniflement de dédain au bonjour cordial de Remus qui ne se démonta pas pour autant, habitué au tempérament particulier de son collègue. Albus proposa à la ronde des bonbons au citron alors qu'elle distribuait à ses collègues leurs emplois du respectifs et le calendrier de l'année. Comme chaque année, il n'y eut aucun conflit à ce niveau même si Severus Snape avait une moue légèrement boudeuse, Minerva sourit intérieurement en employant l'adjectif, dû au fait de voir pour la énième fois le poste de DFMC lui passait sous le nez. Et de plus la création du poste de pratique de DFMC n'arrangeait _vraiment_ pas son humeur. Les professeurs parcouraient leurs emplois en effectuant divers commentaires, notamment ce qui avaient la lourde responsabilité de devoir assurer des cours Gryffondors-Serpentards.

« J'espère que cette année ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer... souffla Flitwick du haut de son tabouret »

Minerva haussa un sourcil indigné et protesta :

« Les élèves de ma maison savent se tenir Filius... - Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil goguenard et elle rectifia en grimaçant – Enfin, comme dans toute les maisons, il y a quelques Elements perturbateurs...

C'est un doux euphémisme Minerva... railla Rogue d'une voix doucereuse »

Minerva lui lança un regard lourd de reproche et Albus interrompit la conversation en toussotant.

« Huuummm... Je suis certain que vous serez tout deux montrer l'exemple afin d'éviter que la situation ne dégénère... Bon, nous allons aborder le sujet du Cours d'Etude des Moldus... »

Le corps enseignant grimaça en se souvenant du départ quelque peu précipité , dû à un mauvais dosage d'une potion Repouspoils, de leur précédent collègue.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant, Albus? questionna poliment Remus »

Le directeur remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

« Hé bien ... Si, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un – un murmure de soulagement parcourut les sièges – Mais il ne pourra arriva que dans quatre jours, soit deux jours après la rentrée – des sourcils se froncèrent et certain portèrent leurs attention sur leurs emplois du temps en grimaçant – Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de permuter le cours de DFMC pratique du vendredi matin avec le cour d' Études des Moldus du lendemain de la rentrée. Cela ne vous dérange pas Lyam? »

L'intéresse eut un sourire charmant et répondit d'un temps léger:

« Oh non! ... Mais ce sont les élèves qui vont vous en vouloir Alby! »

Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus contempla, un peu anxieux, la Grande Salle encore vide pour l'heure. Il eut un léger sourire en songeant que malgré son âge, la rentrée à Poudlard le rendait toujours aussi nerveux. Peut-être même plus encore maintenant qu'il était professeur... Il s'assit à sa place avec un sourire un peu tremblant. Lyam, tout sourire et légèrement surexcité, vient s'asseoir à sa droite. Il se pencha vers lui et souffla à son oreille:

« Nerveux Moony?! »

L'homme eut un sourire.

« Un peu, oui! Avoua-t-il »

Lyam éclata de rire.

« Allez courage! Et puis tu vas revoir Harry... »

Remus se détendit visiblement et lui sourit gentiment. Albus arriva alors, majestueux dans sa robe de sorciers gris souris et prit place à une chaise d'écart de Remus et Lyam. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur un troupeau d'étudiant chahuteurs qui prit joyeusement place à leurs tables respectives. Le loup-garou aperçut dans la foule Harry accompagné de Ron et Hermione, le fils de James lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il s'assit avec ses amis et Remus se sentit soulagé. Lyam lui tapota l'épaule avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Mais oui Remynou... Il va bien!!!!! souffla-t-il à voix basse »

Remus se retient à grande peine de lui faire des gros yeux et se contenta de l'ignorer. Il préféra laisser son regard vagabonder sur les élèves. Les tables des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles étaient plutôt calme, les élèves papotant entre eux. Il glissa son regard jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, jetant comme à leurs habitudes des regards méprisants vers la table des Gryffondors. Enfin, la majorité des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, ex-roi de la maison, était assit en bout de table, l'air un peu ailleurs, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Ses yeux gris métallique s'illuminèrent brusquement et Remus suivit son regard avec amusement. La table des Gryffondors chahuter joyeusement, parcourut de rire et de messe basse. Du côté gauche de la table, le coin le plus proche de Serpentards, un petit groupe de jeunes gens bavarder gaiement. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit lorsque il aperçut Mékyah Kearson, la fille d'une amie décédée de James, levée la tête et faire un sourire lumineux au jeune Serpentards. Lyam a côté de lui renifla et murmura:

« A ce que je vois, les relations Gryffondors et Serpentards se sont nettement améliorer... »

Remus tourna la tête vers lui et éclata de rire en voyant son air de midinette affectée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La répartition des premières années s'acheva sur un « Penay, Mathew » accueillit à grands renforts d'applaudissements à la table des Pouffsouffles. Lyam était occupé à tracer un peu distraitement des dessins dans sa purée lorsque la sensation d'être observé l'arracha à ses occupations. Il releva la tête de son assiette et aperçut un regard brun aussi froid que de la glace.

« Tiens, c'est marrant, on m'a toujours dit que les yeux bruns ne pouvait pas être comparé à de la glace... pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie »

Il haussa un sourcils interrogateur et l'élève détourna la tête. Lyam resta un moment à l'observer, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté puis se tourna vers Remus.

« Moon? appela-t-il

Hum?! fit l'homme en avalant sa gorgée de vin de pêche

Le garçon là, à la table des Gryffondors avec l'uniforme impeccable et la tête de punk, c'est qui? demanda le Dragon d'un ton curieux

- Remus chercha un instant le garçon décrit par son ami du regard puis eut un sourire – Oh! Lui? C'est Benjamin Hargreaves, un septième année ... Il est plutôt doué, c'est un très bon métamorphomage... Par contre, c'est dommage qu'il soit aussi...

Aussi?

... Euh... Réservé? - Remus réfléchit un instant puis rectifia – Nan, en fait ce gosse est carrément asocial... Il ne se mêle pas avec les autres élèves, ne leurs réponds quasiment que par des reniflements, ne sort pas, ne chahute pas avec les autres, etc...

Ah!

Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça? - le loup-garou eut un air curieux – Il y a quelques choses qui cloche?

- Lyam sourit – C'est juste qu'il... Il a l'air intéressant.

- haussement de sourcils interrogateur de Remus – Intéressant?! C'est vrai qu'il est rentré directement en sixième année, l'année dernière mais...

- hausse les épaules – Il est intéressant. »

Lyam replongea ensuite dans le dessin sur purée d'un air absent, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Benjamin Hargreaves, signifiant par là que la conversation était close.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyne Kearson, soeur adoptive de Mékyah Kearson, considérer d'un oeil désespéré son « frère », pas de sang certes mais quand même, Stan Welling assit sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch en train d'hurler à qui mieux mieux avec une bande de garçons de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles. Elle poussa un discret soupir et sortit son emploi du temps, qui regrouper également ceux de Mékyah et Stan. Elle le parcourut d'un air distrait puis fronça des sourcils:

« Stan?! Appela-t-elle

Oui?! - brailla son frère au milieu des rires de la bande de zouaves qui se chamailler sur les probabilité que Harry Potter soit le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor

T'es pas censé avoir cour de Potions dans moins de cinq minutes?!

- le visage de son frère s'assombrit – Si.

Ah! - silence – Et tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de te lever et d'aller vers les cachots?

Peut-être...

- lève les yeux au ciel – Tu sais, si tu ne le fais pas, personne d'autre ne le fera pour toi...

Moui... - air peu motivé -

- ton malicieux – Ton manque d'enthousiasme est-il dû au fait que le cours de Potion se déroule avec Severus Rogue où bien au fait que vous partagiez le cours avec les Serpentards, donc par la même occasion avec ton futur beau-frère?!

- regard assassin - »

Lyne ne put retenir un gloussement en voyant Stan se levait en maugréant et se diriger presque malgré lui vers le château.

« Il y peut rien... C'est l'instant de protection. chuchota-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyam était dans la salle de DFMC, assit sur la chaise du professeur, les pieds sur la table, un bouquin sur le genoux. Voilà une bonne demi-heure qu'il feuilletait son livre, sans grand intérêt, attendant que ses chers élèves de septièmes années daignent pointer le bout de leur nez. Il poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« A croire que les inscriptions pour le Quidditch ont mystérieusement déprogrammé mon cours... pensa-t-il »

Le bruit d'un sac qui tombe sur le sol attira son attention et il fronça les sourcils. Dans la position où il était, il n'aperçut que le bout d'une cape noire et un morceaux de cravate rouge et or.

« Un Gryffondor?! S'étonna-t-il »

Il abandonna sans remords son bouquin et sortit de la salle pour trouver un Benjamin Hargreaves, le sac à ses pieds et appuyé debout contre le mur le nez dans un bouquin. Il resta au moins une bonne minute sans rien puis releva la tête et le le fixa.

« Il y a un problème... Monsieur? demanda enfin l'élève

- Lyam haussa un sourcil amusé – Hé bien... Je me demandais juste où était passé le reste de la septième année...

- le nez toujours dans son bouquin, voix évasive – Sans doute en train de regarder les inscriptions pour le Quidditch...

- s'appuie à son tour contre le mur – Dois-je comprendre, _Monsieur_ Hargreaves, que vous avez estimer mon cours plus intéressant au finale que le Quidditch?!

- lève le nez de son bouquin avec une visible exaspération – Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais intéresser par un sport stupide où des hommes bourrés de testostérones et privé de l'usage de ce que l'on appelle cerveau n'ont rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper que de taper dans des balles ou courir après un stupide pois chiche... _Monsieur_.- replonge le nez dans son bouquin -

- ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire hilare – Dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez ravi... - se penche pour regarder la couverture du livre de son élève, « Défense contre les Forces du Mal, niveau Maîtrise Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire »- Vous êtes au-dessus du niveau à ce que l'on m'a rapporté...

- tourne une page de son livre – Si le professeur Lupin, le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai...

- rit doucement, sous le regard un peu étonné de Benjamin et quitte le mur brusquement – Bien, dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'un petit test d'aptitude dans le parc, _Monsieur_ Hargreaves ?

- renifle d'un air moqueur et referme son bouquin dans un claquement sec – Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que j'ai le choix?

- sourit et trace d'un coup de baguette magique les mots « Cour de DFMC pratique déplacé dans le parc » sur la porte de la salle » - Vu que vous avez une bonne demi-heure de retards, _Monsieur_ Hargreaves, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de vous prendre pour un imbécile... »

Les lèvres de Benjamin se retroussèrent d'un demi-millimètre sur ce que l'on pourrait appelés un sourire et il suivit son professeur qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mékyah, tranquillement assise sur un coin de pelouse à prendre le soleil loin de sa soeur et, surtout, son de frère adoptif, leva le nez vers le ciel et croisa un regard d'ambre amusé. Elle retient un sursaut puis eut un sourire et salua le nouvel arrivant:

« Bonjour Re.. Professeur Lupin!!! »

L'homme lui rendit son sourire et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tu as passé de bonne vacances Mékyah?! demanda-t-il d'un ton badin

- le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina- Excellente!

- Remus rit légèrement- Je paries que tu y a fait des rencontres intéressante... - sifflote en regardant ses ongles- Je sais pas moi, peut-être un certain blond un peu Serpentards sur les bords...

- Mékyah battit des cils de manière candide – Oui et alors?

- Remus éclata de rire – Et alors j'espère qu'elles ont été vraiment excellente – sérieux tout d'un coup – Je pense que tu sais déjà que le fait que vous sortiez ensemble va entraîner certaine réaction plutôt... humm.. houleuse dira-t-on...

- regard Lupin droit dans les yeux – Vous vous voulez parler du fait que son père veuille le tuer ou du fait que Stan est encore plus crétin et plus lourd qu'avant sur certain point?

- sourit - Les deux je supposes...

Ah! Dans ce cas là, je suis au courant, mais c'est gentil de me prévenir professeur! »

Le loup-garou secoua la tête avec amusement et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelques choses mais fut interrompue de manière intempestive. En effet, sous le nez de Mékyah et Remus passa un Benjamin Hargreaves effectuant un superbe vol plané la tête en arrière qui s'acheva dans un tas de buisson un peu plus loin. Mékyah cligna des yeux et lui demanda, tout en fixant un Lyam arrivant à grands pas vers le buisson d'atterrissage :

« Heu... C'était pas un élève ça?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix mi-perplexe mi-inquiète

... Si... répondit simplement Lupin, tout juste remis de sa surprise »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Benjamin considéra son nouveau professeur de DFMC avec scepticisme. Ce dernier, une fois arrivé au parc c'était assis au beau milieu de la pelouse, en plein le soleil, sans rien dire. Il laissa une fois de plus tombé son sac n'importe où et s'assit à son tour, se replongeant dans son bouquin. Alors qu'il ouvrait l'ouvrage, celui-ci lui échappa brusquement des mains et vola en direction de son professeur. Il lui envoya un regard furibond auquel son professeur répondit par un sourire éclatant. Lyam, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre nom, lui agita son index sous le nez et lança d'une voix tranquille:

« Je vous ai amené ici dans le but de vous tester Monsieur Hargreaves, pas pour que vous vous tourniez les pouces... »

Benjamin haussa un sourcil, intriguer malgré lui. Lyam lui présenta le livre et poursuivit:

« C'est simple, il faut que vous récupériez votre livre... Vous avez l'interdiction d'utiliser votre baguette mais par contre vous avez l'autorisation de me frapper où vous voulez... »

Hargreaves se leva simplement, le regard droit dans les yeux et répliqua d'une voix neutre:

« Quand vous voulez, _professeur_. »

Le Dragon resta assit, le regard fixé à celui du jeune homme qui resta un instant immobile puis lui bondit souplement dessus. Il atterrit de manière rude sur les genoux, Lyam s'étant entre temps levés en un dixième de seconde et était passé derrière lui. Il ouvrit le bouquin et commença à le feuilletait et lui lança d'un ton badin:

« Vous me décevez _Monsieur_ Hargreaves, votre réaction était ôtant prévisible – il leva le nez du bouquin et planta ses yeux gris acier dans ceux du jeune homme – à moins que vous ne me sous-estimiez peut-être?! - le garçon lui sauta à nouveau dessus, lui envoya son pieds gauche dans le jambes, attaque qu'il évita en se déplaçant furtivement sur la droite – Dans ce cas là, vous me décevriez grandement... »

Ils enchaîneraient durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes les attaques, enfin Benjamin attaquait et Lyam se contentait d'esquiver, plus ou moins réussies jusqu'à ce que les yeux de l'adolescent flamboient de colère , prenant une teinte étrange où se mêlait le marron et le bleu et n'assène un violent coup de... griffe à son professeur. Lyam eut un sourire en regardant la griffure sur son avant-bras et pensa tout en envoyant d'un geste négligé Benjamin faire un vol plané dans des buissons quelques pas plus loin:

« Alors il a deviné qui je suis... - il se dirigea à grands pas vers les buissons et salua distraitement d'un geste de la main Remus et une élève assit sur l'herbe - Il est plutôt mignon quand il est en colère... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stan entra dans le cachot et retient une grimace en sentant l'odeur de renfermé qui s'en dégageait.

« Bin ça a pas changé ici... - il grimaça en avisant Severus Rogue entrer à son tour, ses robes claquant derrière lui – Toujours aussi charmant comme endroit... pensa-t-il »

Il s'assit une table du fond, seul et commença à sortir ses ingrédients.

« Mais où est passé Mékyah? - il grimaça à nouveau – Je paris qu'elle est encore en train de roucouler avec Malefoy... Yerk!! »

Alors qu'il levait la tête pour guetter l'arrivée de sa soeur, il avisa une jeune fille, un peu frêle et avec des longs cheveux bruns ondulés entré dans la salle, l'air un peu perdue. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Elle doit être en quatrième année tout juste et ici c'est le cours des sixième année... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne s' était pas planté puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière tendit un morceaux de parchemin au Maître des Potions qui fronça les sourcils, la regarda attentivement puis lui indiqua d'un geste négligent le fond de la salle. La jeune fille vient s'asseoir non loin de lui et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le blason des Serpentards sur son uniforme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les autres Serpentards ricaner en la voyant passés puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la porte en avisant un certain blondinet franchir le seuil. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour l'interpellait, Drago Malefoy avisa le fond de la salle et écarquilla les yeux. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la Serpentard de quatrième année et lâcha, alors que cette dernière la regarder avec un petit sourire:

« Lyssandra? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le cour des sixièmes années?! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus relut la lettre pour la cinquième fois puis poussa un soupir et eut un petit sourire. Il caressa d'une main distraite le pigeon qui roucoulait sur son bureau et laissa tomber la feuille de papier sur son sous-main.

« Hé bien... Nous commencerons donc le cours d'Etude des Moldus avec deux semaines de retard – il sourit – J'espère vraiment que les lèvres ne m'en voudront pas de les faire travailler avec Lyam plus souvent que prévu... - il prit un bonbon au citron puis rajouta, les yeux pétillants – Enfin, un peu de sport ne leur fera pas de mal, pas vrai Fumesck ? »

Le phoenix poussa un cri qui ressemblait fort à un gloussement de rire et le directeur se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour laisser repartit le pigeon voyageur. Il regarda l'oiseau s'élancer dans le ciel puis eut un sourire.

« Enfin, c'est dommage que ce cher Graig Dognet ne puisse arrivée dans les temps... Je suis sûr que son arrivée au château va mettre un peu d'agitation au sein des élèves et des professeurs... »

Fumesck poussa à nouveau un cri qui cette fois-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à un fou rire...


End file.
